Talk:Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
Former Rank unknown? His former rank was 3, as the Privarons numbers were added with 100. Ulquiorra Schiffer 15:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Nope, that is what many believe(So do I, TbT), but actually, there is no canon source proving it ^^ Name I don't remember Dordonii's name being spelled as "Dordonii" i have seen it spelled in english as "Dordoni" twice but these sources could be wrong this says "Dordoni" http://www.carddas.com/bleach/cardlist/popcard.php?id=S-611 and viz calls him "Dordoni"--Kisukeiscool100396 23:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : I have seen it as Dordoni as well, I believe if Shonen Jump dubs it, its pretty much official, shoudl we change it or wait until his whoel names is released in viz-translationÉ--Cemennayr 02:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::In Dordonii's cover art in chapter 251, page 3, his first name is spelled D-O-R-D-O-N-I-I (though I can see where that would be confusing because the first "I" is obscured by his arm). LapisScarab 17:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) also when did they his full name?--Kisukeiscool100396 04:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :There is no (as far as I know) official spelling of Dordonii's entire name from Tite Kubo. I don't actually know where the spelling of his entire name came from, but I don't see any reason to change it either. LapisScarab 22:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Bala Im not sure but I think his bala swirls Am I wrong or right. Kon lover123 02:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) English VA Correction Dordonii's not voiced by Peter Spellos he's voiced by Neil Kaplan. Every role he has in Bleach (Yamamoto, Tetsuzaemon, Dordonii, Zommari) have been randomly guessed as another actor. Steve Cassling who they have presumed voicing Tetsuzaemon hasn't even appeared in Bleach yet. If you've listen to Tychus from Starcraft 2 you know that Neil voices all these characters. Aside from a voice comparison, do you have a source for this information? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I getting tired now, have you ever heard Tychus voice or are you going on wikipedia is the best source? A-Stone (talk) 14:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone You're getting tired?? You ran riot with a lot of the VA listings here without even signing your posts or discussing the issues first and we have had to fix them all!! Do you have a valid source?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I think we should change his VA to Bob Johnson at least because it's clearly the same voice actor who voices Yamamoto who voices him. Peter Spellos doesn't even sound like that. Besides IMDB and ANN credits him as Bob Johnson.Jade Cooper (talk) 11:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Guys, I have the web addrsses to a couple Wikipedia pages that state Neil Kaplan as the English voice actor for Dordoni: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Hollows_in_Bleach#Dordoni_Alessandro_Del_Socaccio http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Kaplan Hope this settles any confusion regarding this issue. 04:24,4/15/2013 04:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect comment under the photo 'Dordoni is woken up by Nel's puke' is incorrect because he was woken up by her drooling on him and she puked on him after he was already awake. I don't know whether he's covered in drool or in vomit from the picture, though. --ZashikiWarashi (talk) 16:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed.-- Status I don't really think they're zombie or anything they look alive to me and they don't look like zombieCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:19, February 19, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:19, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :In Chapter 591 they were stated to be "already corpses" by Giselle. Luppi, for example, lost the entire upper half of his body to Grimmjow so explain how they are not resurrected beings. :I wonder are you too caught up in the pop fiction connotations of a zombie: slow, brain eating, decaying etc? They are clearly dead and then resurrected. Zombie is just a handy label to call them by, you shouldnt get too hung up on it cdwalkthrough. 19:30, February 19, 2017 (UTC)